Starlight
by virtualhotcocoa
Summary: House Unity is not something that any student at Hogwarts was willing to expect. What happens when unexpected pairings in potions class leads to extracurricular activities. Will Hermione be able to accept the changes that she will face?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am but a poor writer that uses the marvelous imagination of JK Rowling to entertain myself and the eager masses.

Groans resounded off of the dark walls of the dungeon as the Potions master relayed the information to his students.

"Now students do retain your happiness. I am sure you are able to tell how supportive of this idea I am. I would never willingly place the Slytherin House into the incapable hands of others." Severus Snape responded with a quick flick of his wrist indicating to all present that the "incapable" ones he was referring to were, in fact, the Gryffindor students. Turning around, with his robe billowing in his wake, Professor Snape made his way towards the black board that covered the entirety of one of the dungeon's walls.

"As per the late Professor Dumbledore's request" he paused, letting it be known that this was NOT his idea, "I will pair each of you with another of the opposite house, according to your level of ability. We wouldn't want any of the more talented students, such as young Draco here, partnered with someone who is not nearly as able as they are in this subject." After saying this he looked directly towards Neville Longbottom as if to make his point clear.

"The names of the partners will be posted on the board at the beginning of next class. Remember…. those partnered together will be so for the rest of the year. Let us try to make this as painless as possible. You are all dismissed."

"Well, at least we know that Neville here won't be partnered with that Malfoy git" Ron said through a mouthful of pudding.

"Ronald! Do have some manners and swallow before proceeding with the conversation."

" 'Mione. We all know that Ron means well. Stop chastising him. You've been doing so for the last six years and he still continues to eat like a pig. No offense Ron. You'd think that someone as smart as you would know when to give up on hopeless cases such as him." Harry said, the statement earning him a chuckle from Hermione and a fake glare from Ron, who was still continuing to stuff his face with anything within sight.

"Harry, Snape mentioned the fact that he would pair us up according to ability. He wouldn't dare pair me with Malfoy….would he? I mean, Malfoy is a bastard of the highest degree but he is decent with potions. I'll give him that much."

"No, I don't think even Snape would be oblivious to the fact that that would be a horrible mistake."

Hermione thought on this comment. Could Harry be wrong? What if she did end up with Malfoy? Could they make it through the year with all limbs attached?

Following dinner in the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up the winding staircases that led to their dormitories. After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at the picture of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance. Upon seeing them, her stern glare melted into one of care as she asked them about their first day back. They responded with a unanimous and unenthusiastic "OK" and were let into the common room after saying the password.

Each member of the Golden Trio was thinking about how horrible their last year had started off. Not only did they all have Double Potions first thing in the morning, yet again but this year it was a Slytherin/Gryffindor period in an attempt to lay aside old rivalries, just as Dumbledore had wished.

The three students walked into the room with frowns on their faces and took a seat in their respected places, causing some First Years to scramble out of the way. They sat there, in silence, looking at the fire as its flames danced within the grate. This was done for about thirty minutes as each assessed their thoughts on the situation. As always, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Now boys, it seems to me that we are once again dwelling on something that cannot be changed as we have a tendency to do. Believe me when I say that there is nothing about this situation that I like as of yet but Dumbledore must have had a reason to have done what he did and I think that we should keep this in mind when we see the list tomorrow morning. No matter what happens, we need to cope and complain as little as possible. It is not as if Professor Snape would be foolish enough to pair any of us with Malfoy."

With this she got off the sofa that she had been occupying and headed for her dormitory, leaving her two friends to ponder what she had said. As she fell asleep thoughts of the horrible outcomes that this new rule would bring about plagued her mind. _House Unity my ass…_

AN: I am not sure how my writing skills are and I don't want to continue something that doesn't interest the audience. I was thinking about adding more details to the story but I wasn't sure if that would be welcomed. Do tell me your opinion. Reviews let me know where you want the story to go. I will try to update as often as possible. Remember… I use reviews as motivation, so don't be afraid to hit the little go button located below.


End file.
